


Kylo Ren: Medic Abuse

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Knifeplay, Loss of Innocence, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mutilation, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Virginity, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Kylo Ren and an Imperial medic have a special relationship. Does Kylo Ren take it too far?





	Kylo Ren: Medic Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a serious warning to those who cannot handle fantasy medical and knifeplay. 
> 
> Kylo Ren Drabble (Trigger Warnings Below 18+)
> 
> Warning: NonCon, Violence, Some Blood, Needle Play
> 
> **I take requests for drabbles. Please feel free to contact me.**

The automated healing systems in the ship did most of the work. Mending wounds, dispensing drugs, and sedatives. You often get to remain in your office, going over personnel files and submitted reports to various departments about when the employee could return. But, sometimes HE would request you. Only you or an autodoc. 

 

Last time he had stolen a kiss. The time before that he'd made you touch his cock and lick your hand clean after he'd come all over it.

 

His scar had been patched, but required a few days before it could be properly mended. It didn’t help that he had been shot with a Wookie bowcaster. A normal person would have died. He was quiet, but it wasn’t like before. You gave him a small injection of painkillers, and he gripped your wrist tightly, his eyes locking with yours.

 

"Do you want to see the monster that I am?"

 

Something inside was ravaging him. A vulnerability, a darkness. You could feel it. The sheer power of it seemed to emanate from him. You pulled away, and walked over to the second round of several needles and sedatives. Along with a few devices to check other wounds. 

His eyes still locked on you. His gloved hand reaching up, touching your hair gently. 

“I came here to see if you’d become corrupted. Yet you remain pure. I.. I am dirty. These urges.. this Darkness. You call to me."

Before you can respond his fingers grip your hair pulling your neck back to a painful angle. His teeth on your exposed skin, biting and eliciting a panicked and pained cry. He pulled back, and whispered into your ear. 

“You are mine.” He pulled you close, "Your light, must .. must.."

He did not bother with your uniform, instead flipping you on your stomach and bending you over the medical table. He pushed your head into the black leather. Using his other hand to gain access to what he wanted. 

You felt a stasis come over you. The powerful feeling of the force freezing you in place.

His leather gloves creaked as he let out a breathy chuckle. A sudden pummeling of rapid slaps landed on your ass and thighs. As his inner sadist awoke it hit a fever pitch. Even as you begged his slapping didn’t stop. He released your head, as if realising he wanted you to scream for him. He bit you, his mouth leaving bruises. 

“Not yet.” He said more to himself than you. He seemed to be fighting something inside. 

Unable to move or protest. He made sure you could see him reaching for your medical equipment. 

Wide eyed he grabbed the needles. Pulling off his gloves and taking one into his fingers. Soon each and every one was embedded in you flesh. Each penetration only a small pinch, but you could feel the blood seeping over your backside.

He took the position behind you. His cock sliding into you. He was very hard, and slicked up from some lubricant. He released you fully now that he was seated inside you.

“Was this your first time?” He goaded. "Did the monster steal your purity away?"

He bent over, his body pressed into the needles on your ass. Each thrust powerful, deliberate, disciplined. 

Each whimper, moan or scream was met with a quivering of that darkness. His thrusts quickened, his powerful arms flipped you to your back, forcing you to look to the mirrored ceiling, or into his manic eyes. As he ravished you. 

“Not enough.” He grunted as his pace became frantic. It hurt. Tearing at your insides as blood leaked from your hole, covering his cock. “Yes, more..” his hand clamped down on your throat as the other lifted a scalpel. He couldn’t seem to come after several minutes, and you remembered you had given him some painkillers. He would keep upping the stakes, on you until he could come.

Regret washed over you as the razor sharp blade carved into you. Your uniform soaking up the blood. He set it aside. Giving a frustrated yell as he would edge on climax but was unable to finish inside you.

“Not tight enough, fight me more..” He pulled over the crash cart with the force, taking an injector and driving it into you neck. Then another.

Adrenaline. A muscle stim. A combat stim.

You fought him. No matter how hard, he never stopped thrusting, never lost his domination of you. He took the scalpel in his hand again and placed it against your neck. 

He was going to kill you. 

"No.. this would be too fast." He discarded the knife as both hands wrapped around your neck, he gave a groan of pleasure. His eyes hooded. “You get so tight when I do this.”

Suddenly, you could not breathe at all. You thrashed around, truly frantic. A sadistic grin pulled on his one side. 

“Yes, yes.. I’m coming. I’m coming!”

Your vision was going to a static filled black, you felt him quivering gasping in orgasm. His hot come coating inside you. Your face red, eyes bloodshot and your scream silenced as jet after jet of his thick come was forced into your unprotected womb.

You suddenly could breathe. 

Kylo set the autodoc. Stepping back. As it scanned you, bruises blooming on your ass and neck.

“I’ll be back. We will finish this properly.”

He lowered himself to your ear. “I love you.”

He left you, bloodied, bruised and leaking cum. Left with only the sound of the autodoc patching you up and your own thoughts.

 


End file.
